Internet/intranet traffic is growing at a phenomenal rate doubling approximately every 100 days. This rapid increase in network traffic presents networking challenges for Internet Service Providers (ISP) and enterprises. An efficient solution to networking problems is to utilize existing networking infrastructure to localize traffic patterns, enabling content requests to be fulfilled locally and efficiently. Localizing traffic patterns accelerates network performance because content requests fulfilled locally protect a network from uncontrollable bottlenecks in the Internet.
Prefetching and caching websites for internet subscribers localizes traffic and dramatically reduces internet congestion. However, prefetching and caching every website at every local ISP is impractical. This problem is also applicable in a general network setting.